


Rewind, Repeat

by Tmas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Death of a friend, F/F, Fall from ledge, Friendship, Internal Conflict, Jump - Freeform, Loss, Love, Mercy - Freeform, Speedy Recovery, Struggle, Suicide, You can't save everyone, friend, tracer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Angela wants to die. She can't explain it herself but nothing has ever filled the void within her heart. Lena tries to stop her but can she get Angela to step back from that ledge?





	Rewind, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rough one to write, just wow. Hope you guys like it...
> 
> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva

There she stood, the city streets below cried out to the night sky. A small wind caught her blonde hair, dancing about while her footing remained firm atop the building's ledge. Her blue eyes stared into the abyss underneath her white shoes. Tears stained her white V neck shirt, her black skirt flowing in the wind. 

“Farewell…” She whispered, sliding her right foot over the edge. 

The woman hesitated, hover her foot above the sea of space between the building's heights and the ground below. She heard a noise coming from behind her. Deciding to place her footing back on the ledge, she turning her vision over to the door to the roof. The door slammed open, a brunette with short, messy hair burst through. The brunette wore tight black leggings, black Crocks on her feet, and a tan aviator jacket with a device strapped to her chest, glowing blue.

“Angie, stop!” The woman cried out, catching her breath. 

“Lena, go home. This doesn't concern you.” Angela replied, looking back at the ground below. 

“Please luv, don't do this.”

“Why? Is my life not my own to do with as I please? Do you really wish me more suffering?”

Lena doing her best to argue, to keep her dear friend safe. Lena herself couldn't understand what Angela was going through but she cared enough to try and stop her. Lena was always joyous, never frowning, always smiling. Nothing could take her joy. She stepped closer, begging Angela to stop.

“Of course not luv. Angie listen, I can't say I understand what you're dealing with right now but I luv ya and I can't bare ta lose ya.” Lena said, turning her voice down, showing compassion.

“Lena…” Angela looked up at the moon, beautifully full sitting in the dark sky like a light is the dark. “I can heal the sick, nurse the wounded, hell I can even bring back the dead. I've saved countless lives. But not even I can explain the suffering I feel. I feel worthless, I struggle to smile, I should be happy but I'm just not and I can't explain why.”

“Ange…” Lena whispered, unable to find words.

“We are all amazing people. Reeha is dedicated to justice beyond measure and she'll stop at nothing to make sure it prevails. Winston is an amazing scientist. He didn't have an amazing birthday but he's worked so hard and done so much. Even kept you here in time with that device you've got on. You can control the very fabric of time, stopping it if you wish, in complete control, if only for three seconds. We are so amazing.”

“Angie, we are all a family, in this together. We couldn't lose you, you mean so much to us. Think about Ana. She trained you, taught you, helped you when you fell. She would die again if she saw you like this and I did nothing. So please.”

Tears soaked her skin, Angela wiped them away but they kept coming. Lena saw the emotion that bled from Angela. She was hurting and the sight carved scars into Lena. She was losing her friend slowly but there was no way in hell that Lena would let her jump.

“I'm sorry Lena but I can't shake this endless void within my heart, the never ending desire to sleep forever. I'm not merely depressed but something more. I long to close my eyes to never reawaken.” 

A teardrop fell from the Brits eye. She was giving her all in this fight, her heart breaking in the process. 

“I can't. I can't accept this. Please just step down Angie. I luv ya and I can't imagine a world without ya. I have to save ya.”

Angela paused for a moment. The wind still blowing her hair about, she turned around, finally facing Lena. Angela smiled so big, hiding the sadness in her eyes. She lifted her hand in a gun motion and shot. Lena surprised by this gesture, grabbed her chest in a playful manner, stepping back. Maybe Angela would step down from there, she thought. 

“Do your best to save those in need...but you can't save everyone, Lena.” Angela said, full of compassion and sadness. 

Angela stepped off the ledge, falling backwards. Lena sprinted toward the falling woman to save her. Time slowed around them, tears clouding Lena's eyes. Lena reached out her hand to grab Angela's only to barely miss.

“No no no!” Lena shouted, rewinding all of time.

Both back in place from three seconds ago. Lena shot towards the blonde again. “Please!” Lena reached out for Angela and missed again. “No, please.”

Once more, Lena rewound time, both in place. She ran towards her friend. “Please Angie, I can save you!” Lena cried out in desperation. 

Lena failed over and over and over again. Never giving up, just barely missing her friend every time. Her heart broke more and more each time she went back in time. No matter how many times she went back, she couldn't save Angela. Angela's last words sunk in slowly ‘...you can't save everyone.’ 

“I'll save you! I fucking swear I'll save you Angie!” Lena cried, rewinding again. Her foot falls became harder to keep pace. Lena was falling apart, her joy was lost, her smile stolen, her happiness left her being. She was stuck in these three seconds, never able to save her friend. Forced to watch her lose Angela over and over. Lena tripped this time, missing Angela all together. Sobbing at this point, she picked back up again and activating rewind again. She fell once more with the words 'you can't save everyone’ sinking in. She watched Angela fall one last time. 

“Fuck!” Lena screamed. “I can save you...I swear… I can save you Angela. Please.” Her scream faded into a quiet sobbing whisper. You can't save everyone, no matter how hard you try...


End file.
